sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jodene Zalack
Name: Jodene Zalack Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Tennis, Cheerleading, Library Assistant Appearance: A fairly average looking girl. Jodene is not very pretty nor is she very ugly. She has long natural blonde hair that reaches down her back to about the middle. She has blue eyes, and has a clean complexion. Jodene is short, about 5'4, and her body is proportioned properly for a girl of her height and weight. She has a fairly larger bust than she probably should have and is the one feature that she tends to try and show off, as she is proud of it. Otherwise, Jodene is fairly unremarkable, and doesn`t have any horrible scars, deformities, or distinguishing marks that tend to make her stand out in a crowd. She usually wears tight clothing and always tries to look her best when coming to school. Appearance is something that she finds is very important to her, and she can`t stand when she looks dishevelled or unkempt. Biography: Born in California, Jodene Zalack has led a fairly unremarkable life. She lives in a two-parent household with two younger sisters and a brother, she lives the typical American teenaged life. Jodene hasn't stood out in a crowd, nor has she ever been the focal point of the attention of a large group of people for her entire life, mainly because she was overshadowed by her younger siblings, all of whom are fairly smart. Jodene is not stupid, but isn't as smart as any of her siblings. At school, she tends to keep to her group of friends, being one of the followers of the crowd but never being the target of any group incidents. What Jodene lacks in intellect, she makes up for in her social intelligence. When she gets out of high school, Jodene thinks that she wants to be a police officer, but has recently been rethinking that decision because of a documentary that she watched in a career studies class. Instead, she is thinking that a career as a hair stylist, but is a little disappointed that she isn't going into science or athletics, like her siblings are. Her parents still support Jodene in her goals, but she always wonders how things would be if she were just a little bit smarter. Jodene has a boyfriend, who she is happy with, but she sometimes feels trapped in her relationship, because she has feelings for him but he doesn't always treat her very well. Advantages: Jodene is socially smart, and knows how to get herself into a group. She is in good physical shape, and while not all that athletic, she can run if she needs to. She is very flexible from her cheerleading and tennis practice. She has a nice singing voice. Disadvantages: Jodene isn't all that smart. She's no idiot, but she's no genius either. She has a touch of low self esteem and is not a leader at all. She lets herself get pushed around quite a lot. Designated Number: Female Student no. 35 The above biography is as written by Lucid. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Kukri Knife Conclusions: This plain Jane seems like a very dull girl. I mean, she's got almost nothing going for her, besides a not-so aspiring career in a hair salon. That's not much of a future to fight for, if ya ask me. My guess? G35'll get herself into a group and be the first to die whenever one of her allies snaps. Game Evaluations Kills: Khrysta Lawrence Killed by: Wade Wilson Collected Weapons: Kukri Knife (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads *that contain Jodene, in chronological order. V3: *Lost *Lilacs and Lolita *The Pretender Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jodene Zalack. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students